


Weh, weh...

by OvvCheck



Series: Enemyti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Алины рассуждения на полную мощность, изначально написано для себя, редактировать не хочу пусть будет как есть, суперзлогеи в отставке, я впервые выгружаю куда-то свою работу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck
Summary: Альберт переживает кризис потери работы и размышляет о всяком. Отношения только начинаются. Для полного экспириенса послушайте Wilde Rose от группы Faun.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemyti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Weh, weh...

**Author's Note:**

> Это самый первый серьёзный рассказ по Враждованиям, тут многое очень туманно, потому что я концентрировалась на рассуждениях и песне, а сюжет общей истории и лор были в разработке. Впрочем, мне всё ещё нравится.  
> Не хочу переделывать рассказ, но вижу, что в нём есть неясный момент со сходством между Мартином и песней. Поясняю. Это была попытка изобразить, насколько они оба близки для Али. Ощущение чего-то домашнего и устойчивого у него подсознательно связано с ними, хотя любви к песне он не испытывает.  
> Больше инфы про них, арты и просто поболтать - в твиттере: https://twitter.com/Da_Great_K

Он насвистывал эту песню так часто, что сам перестал замечать. Иногда он даже напевал слова себе под нос. Когда-то песня была для него частичкой дома и родительского тепла, несмотря на её печальное содержание. Мама пела её на ночь вместо колыбельной, и именно её он любил больше всех других песен на свете. Потом эта песня так и осталась с ним, даже когда понятие «дом» начало трещать по швам, и когда от старой семьи мало что осталось. Она носила более печальный характер, но Альберт не мог от неё отделаться. Он продолжал её насвистывать, пускай она и была своеобразным звуковым фотоальбомом, посвящённым сначала счастью, а потом тому, как это счастье развалилось на куски.  
«Weh weh, mein Herz ist schwer…»  
Он долго не хотел рассказывать Мартину ни про песню, ни про дом, ни про то, как они связаны и почему он чаще всего насвистывает именно песню про то, как на войне погиб любимый какой-то девушки. Но это же Мартин. Он ни разу его не заставлял что-то рассказать, даже не пытался, он просто предлагал поговорить, и всё случалось само. Это ужасно раздражало, что Альберт будто против своей воли рассказывает другому человеку то самое, что он ни с кем не обсуждал, ни разу в жизни, и даже больше – Альберт был против, Альберт не хотел об этом говорить. Зачем? Кому от этого будет лучше? Но крохотная его часть радовалась тому, что наконец нашёлся человек, которому можно доверять, и он хочет послушать. И в игре в перетягивание верёвки эта часть побеждала всего Альберта, вместе с его злым защитным механизмом. И так Мартин узнавал и про родителей, и про песню. И про то, откуда взялись те крохотные шрамы на руке.  
«Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her…»  
С самого начала Мартину не понравилось, что именно эта песня чаще всего слышалась с кухни, пока Альберт варил кофе, из гостиной, пока он настраивал приставку, да и в принципе, из любой части квартиры, если Альберту случалось задуматься. Хотя «не понравилось» было слишком сильно сказано, так, во всяком случае, считал сам Мартин. Ему от этого было грустно и только. Альберт заявил, что лично его всё устраивает, и спорить было бесполезно, так что он и не стал.  
«Ich gab der Blume seinen Namen  
Sie blühte stolz und unbeugsam  
Bis eines Nachts dann der Winter kam…»

Однажды Альберт задумался, и на мгновение ему показалось, что песня похожа на Мартина. Точнее, похоже то, как он себя чувствует по отношению к ней. И тут же он рассмеялся в лицо своему отражению, глядевшему на него со стены ванной. Нет, разумеется нет. Песню он любил и одновременно… Он бы не сказал, что ненавидел. Скорее, всё же, любил, но она ему не нравилась. Слишком много за ней тянулось воспоминаний, от которых по-прежнему становилось горько и обидно. А Мартин - это Мартин. Они лишь по долгу службы должны были ненавидеть друг друга, но даже это получалось не очень. Причём, что у того, что у другого.  
Мартину было любопытно с самого начала. Альберт же был в ярости, просто потому что нашлось занятие, в которое он прыгнул не раздумывая, с головой, просто чтобы чем-то заняться, просто потому что его переклинило и именно эта идея показалась лучшей идеей на свете. Наверное, потому у него и получилось. А потом из-за спины вышагнул какой-то выскочка в высоких ботинках с кучей пряжек, с откровенно бесячей острой бородкой, в ужасном бордовом пальто, и заявил, что он – местный суперзлодей. Конечно же, Альберту захотелось столкнуть его с крыши небоскрёба, на котором тот стоял. Чисто инстинктивно. А потом пришёл Шон и стало не до новоявленного архиврага. Кто первый – того и тапки, надо было первым предстать перед героем и бросить вызов ему лично, и тогда он, именно он, Альберт, стал бы первым злодеем в городе. Разумеется, Мартин рассуждал так же.  
И уже к концу первого рабочего дня, после того как Альберт вернулся домой и, опьянённый впервые за много лет ощущением жизни и свободы, выхлестал залпом полбутылки светлого, острая жгучая ненависть сменилась интересом. Как оказалось, взаимным. Потом – уважением, потому что каким бы сумасшедшим гением не был Альберт, он ценил хорошего противника.  
В этом была ещё одна странность. Каждый раз, когда Альберт прежде задумывался о том, почему именно Мартина он считает своим главным противником, он оказывался в тупике. Теперь, когда он вспоминал об этих бесплодных попытках, ему хотелось одновременно рассмеяться и вернуться в прошлое, чтобы дать себе подзатыльник и рявкнуть «глаза разуй, балбес!»  
Шон был его врагом по закону жанра. Так было положено. Поговаривали, что идея городских злодеев появилась на востоке, где они исполняли роль оберегов, чтобы не появился настоящий психопат, который отнимет у героя кучу времени, а у города – пару тысяч жителей. Зло должно было противостоять добру ради баланса, поэтому лучше было создать его искусственно, чем дождаться «достойного» противника для героя, который бы разнёс город в щепки. Потом вмешалось государство, стало, в некотором роде, контролировать процесс, потерпело неудачу и уступило. В злодеи шли те, у кого было достаточно амбиций, жестокости и злобы, чтобы вредить людям на протяжении многих лет, а также достаточно терпения и выдержки, чтобы вовремя остановиться. Точнее, такие злодеями оставались. И эти люди точно знали, что такое свобода. У них была свобода уличных котов или ворон, они не были друзьями человека, просто они жили и доставали всех, потому что могли. А у героев была свобода собак, которых брали с улицы. Они всегда могли убежать, уйти, но продолжали защищать людей потому что им хорошо, и людям хорошо, и совсем не хочется остаться без места в жизни.  
Так вышло с Шоном, в каком-то смысле. Альберт не считал его интересным противником, хотя это вовсе не значило, что Альберт его презирал. Шон был неплохим парнем. Точнее, он был хорошим парнем. В том-то и была главная проблема. Шон был неуязвимым, как в плане физическом, так и моральном. Его моральные устои были непоколебимы, и что бы не говорил Альберт, что бы не пытался нашептать ему Мартин, чтобы пошатнуть веру героя в добро, Шон оставался стойким, точно скала. И это было ужасно, изматывающе, невыносимо скучно.  
Мартин был человеком. У него были изъяны, он много раз ошибался и откровенно лажал, прямо на глазах у Альберта, а Альберт – на глазах у него. И с ним не было скучно. Можно было спорить и ругаться, драться как бойцы в боях без правил, ведь это, по сути и была вся их вражда. Они не испытывали друг к другу личную неприязнь, но им надо было сражаться на потеху толпе, такая у них была работа.  
А потом ей пришёл конец. И Шона было откровенно жалко, уйти с поста в сорок лет, с его-то силами, это был едва ли не скандал. Но Шон посвятил себя городу слишком сильно, живя без изъянов и без интересов, и благодарный город выпил его почти до дна. Но Шона было жалко, и только лишь. А вот с Мартином было иначе. Когда Альберт заподозрил, что что-то не так, именно к архиврагу он отправился за объяснениями. А кто ещё объяснил бы ему, что происходит? И когда Мартин сказал, что уходит следом за Шоном, потому что так положено, из Альберта словно вышибло дух. Всё, конец, больше никаких перепалок, в которых можно незаметно высказать что у тебя на душе и сделать вид, что ничего не было, и боёв, в которых никто уже не пытался никого всерьёз покалечить (и почему же это, интересно?). Работа окончена, начитается жизнь. Можно ходить по паркам, как обычные люди, или заказывать еду на дом, можно заходить в магазины, чтобы просто поглазеть, или на улице носить что-то кроме защитного костюма с маской и сдвоенной «М», из-за которой его окрестили Человеком-М&М's, хотя она означала «магнитомеханический». Работа закончилась, не надо больше создавать страшные механизмы, не надо вставать рано утром, чтобы допаять очередное нечто, не надо жить на складе, не надо общаться с двумя людьми из всего их множества. Больше не надо этого делать.  
А что делать? Куда идти, где жить, и главное, с кем теперь общаться? Шона Альберт пожалел и тотчас забыл о нём, но Мартин - это Мартин. Куда теперь, без него? Мартин больше не был частью работы, за двадцать лет он стал частью жизни, и остаться без него было так же страшно, как в детстве смотреть, как дом распадается на кусочки.  
Некоторые люди от страха начинают соображать лучше и быстрее. За несколько секунд Альберт, та самая его часть, что всегда побеждала в перетягивании верёвки, и, должно быть, тогда и показалась на свет, принял решение, озвучил его и тут же пожалел об этом. Как оказалось, напрасно. Мартин отреагировал так спокойно, словно это был единственный способ завершить их карьеру, из всех возможных. Как будто это был сам собой разумеющийся следующий шаг.  
И с тех пор началось странное нечто, которое, видимо, называлось жизнью и считалось нормой у всех остальных людей на планете. Гулять в любое время суток, без ограничений, бродить по торговым центрам, страдать и читать новости в телефоне, пока Мартин выбирает пластинку из недавно завезённых, варить на одну порцию кофе больше, делать уборку по расписанию, купить себе приставку и получить в подарок несколько совершенно разных, но явно тщательно выбранных картриджей. Ходить на концерты, ломать лёд на лужах, разрушить гору из листьев и, смеясь, вместе сбежать от рассерженной женщины с граблями, отбиваться от собак в парке и чихать, всё это – жизнь. Стоять на балконе и смотреть на город вечером. Проснуться утром и увидеть перед собой чьё-то лицо, жутко перепугаться в первый раз. Попробовать домашнюю пасту, поддаться на уговоры и снова начать читать бумажные книжки, обниматься по своему желанию, впервые за почти двадцать пять лет, и говорить о чувствах. Жить было странно. Альберт никогда ни с кем не делился своими переживаниями, особенно самыми личными.  
Моё, только моё. Вам нельзя этого видеть. Не покажу. Не дам. Моё и только моё.  
А потом ему не с кем стало делиться. А потом появился Мартин.  
И все эти пластинки, книжки, подарки и двадцать лет, что были перед ними, ощущались совсем иначе. По-особому. И теперь, в отставке, он наконец мог делать то, что хотел, никакие правила его не ограничивали. И, что важнее, он мог делать это на глазах у другого человека, и его не осуждали...  
«Weh weh, mein Herz ist schwer  
Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her…»  
Альберт как раз возвращался домой. На улице было холодно, а он, как оказалось, не был готов, поэтому он шёл быстро, вытаскивая ворот свитера из-под куртки и натягивая по самый нос. Шарфа у него не было.  
В квартире было гораздо лучше, но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что с порога его пропитает запахом какой-то невероятно манящей еды. Пахло чем-то похожим на бекон, но нежнее и, несмотря на это, мощнее в несколько раз. Такой запах всегда способствует скорейшему избавлению от одежды и обуви.  
\- Каким кулинарным экспериментом пахнет на этот раз? – Поинтересовался он, войдя в гостиную. Она не была отделена дверью от кухни, поэтому, когда Мартин творил, скрыться в ней от ароматов было невозможно.  
Альберт застыл, не получив ответа. Мартин его не слышал за шипением чего-то на сковороде, и шума вытяжки, но ему было уже не столь важно узнать, что же готовится. На столе стояла изящная вазочка, а в ней – две розы, тёмно-красные, почти бордовые, и даже с несодранными шипами.  
Мартин убавил огонь, чтобы не повторять ошибок прошлого, когда пришлось выкидывать чуть ли не всё, что было на сковородке, и обернулся.  
\- Привет, - он весело махнул рукой. – Наконец-то пробую карбонару. Надо было купить больше сливок, а то получается немного сухо. Как на улице?  
\- Холодно, - лаконично отвечал Альберт, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли воедино.  
\- У тебя всё нормально?  
\- Да. Отлично. Откуда это? – Он осторожно указал на цветы, опасаясь, что они либо упадут, либо исчезнут вообще, оказавшись галлюцинацией.  
\- М… Да вот, - Мартин быстро обернулся, что-то помешал деревянной ложкой и вернулся к нему. – Я вспомнил, что сегодня, вроде как, двадцать два года с того, первого дня. Помнишь?  
\- Правда, что ли? Тогда явно было теплее… А ещё мы пытались друг друга прикончить.  
\- Что верно, то верно, - Мартин усмехнулся. – Я решил, что это событие достойно того, чтоб его отметить. Ну и… Ты понимаешь… Твоя песня про розу мне очень помогла.  
Альберт бросил ещё один взгляд на вазочку. Розы были с шипами, хотя обычно их убирали. Надо было ещё найти магазин, который не поддался трендам и не делает цветы голыми и гладкими в угоду массам…  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - как можно более тепло произнёс он.  
Мартин только улыбнулся в ответ и бросился обратно к плите.  
\- А откуда ваза?  
\- О… С ней получилось забавно, как оказалось, в этой квартире не было ничего более-менее подходящего, так что я набрал полную ванну воды, оставил в ней цветы и понёсся в ближайший магазин, - Мартин выразительно постучал ложкой по краю сковородки. - Купил, что попалось.  
\- Ну, конечно, - хмыкнул Альберт. Чтобы Мартин и купил первое, что попалось, не размышляя о стиле и фэншуе? Да скорее у него, Альберта Штейна, пройдёт аллергия на собак.  
\- Что, не веришь? – Покосился на него Мартин. – Я ещё умею делать выбор необдуманно, между прочим.  
\- Значит, - осторожно подбирая слова сказал Альберт. – У тебя автоматическое чувство стиля.  
\- Благодарю.  
Альберт задумчиво уставился в сковороду.  
\- Значит, макароны?  
\- Карбонара, - поправил Мартин.  
\- Да, да, именно так, - Альберт глубоко и с удовольствием вдохнул и аккуратно убрал волосы с его виска. – У тебя, вроде, была бандана?  
\- Забыл, - смущённо отмахнулся Мартин, который обычно действительно надевал бандану, чтобы еда получилась такой, какой ей положено быть – лишённой волос. – Я не наклонялся над сковородкой.  
\- Ладно, в первый раз не считается, - с ухмылкой Альберт как можно быстрее и незаметнее поцеловал его в висок и отошёл было переодеться, как вдруг услышал позади голос Мартина.  
\- Если тебе не понравится, так уж и быть, я заберу её всю себе!  
\- Ну, конечно! - Он обернулся уже стоя в дверях спальни. Мартин насмешливо показал ему язык и вернулся к плите.  
\- Скоро будет готово, садись давай!  
Настроение с каждой секундой улучшалось. Ну а песня… Всего лишь песня. И если ему хочется, он будет петь. Ради красивой мелодии. Никто и ничто ему теперь не помешает.  
«Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr…»  
Две розы стояли в вазочке на столе.


End file.
